1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of computer systems. More particularly, this invention pertains to the field of reporting a malfunctioning computer system.
2. Background of the Related Art
For many years, computer system manufacturers, computer component manufacturers, and computer users have been concerned with detecting computer system malfunctions. There are many reasons why a computer system might malfunction, including processors failing to execute instructions, power supplies failing to provide proper voltage levels, peripherals misbehaving, etc. Computer system users become aware of these malfunctions through various means. For example, if a processor fails to execute instructions, the user observes a blank computer display screen. If a power supply fails, the computer system ceases to operate properly, if at all. In each of these cases, as well as others, the user knows that something in the computer system is malfunctioning, but can only speculate about the actual nature of the malfunction.
Computer systems are often connected to communications networks via a modem or a Local Area Network (LAN) controller. In typical prior computer systems if a malfunction occurs the computer system has no way of communicating the malfunction to the communications network. The communications network and therefore the communications network administrators remain unaware of the malfunction. At most, the communications network and the communications network administrators are aware that the communications network is unable to communicate with the malfunctioning computer system. In this situation, a technician must be dispatched to the malfunctioning computer system in order to diagnose the problem. The need for a technician to visit the malfunctioning computer system increases the total cost of ownership of the computer system. When this increase in the total cost of ownership is multiplied in order to cover the potentially large numbers of computer systems that are connected to a communications network, the increase in cost is substantial.
Some prior systems have used auxiliary dedicated microcontrollers to attempt to communicate with external diagnostic units. This solution has the major disadvantage of being costly, and again when the extra cost is multiplied in order to cover the potentially large numbers of computer systems that are connected to a communications network, the increase in cost is substantial. Therefore, a low-cost method and apparatus for reporting computer system malfunctions is desirable.